


Cruel Trick of Fate

by Ga_Peach



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, I’m so sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ga_Peach/pseuds/Ga_Peach
Summary: Ash wakes up on the morning of Valentines Day to find Eiji in their bathroom, covered in blood, with a razor in his hand.





	Cruel Trick of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Before you read this I would like to warn that there’s implied references of cutting and suicidal thoughts in this fic! Please read at your own risk and be careful. :) Thank you! Enjoy!

       Ash had never expected something like this. He’d never anticipated or planned for anything like this to happen. And out of all people, how could he have not noticed any of the signs? The little hesitation in Eiji’s smile, the pang of sadness in his eyes that ever so slightly dulled his sparkle. The way Eiji constantly wore long sleeves and always changed the subject when Ash would ask about his family or homelife. 

      He should have been able to see it coming a long time ago. But he didn’t notice a thing. And now, he was here, in the waiting area of the emergency room, desperately waiting for news of Eiji’s condition. Minutes passed like hours, and he still hadn’t heard anything. 

      “Mr. Callenreese?” A rough voice called out. Ash snapped up to find the source of the voice, hoping that they would finally let him see Eiji. Ash raised his hand to signal the doctor looking for him that he was still waiting. Slowly, the man walked towards him and sat down beside him, letting out a small sigh.

      “Unfortunately, no, I don’t have any news for you, I’m only here to ask a few questions about the patient.” Ash visibly deflated. Of course, he had no news. That was just his luck. The doctor chuckled nervously. “I’m sorry, this shouldn’t take long.” 

      Ash shot him as much of a smile as he could muster since it seemed that the doctor was nervous. 

      The doctor cleared his throat. “To start off, had you known about Mr. Okumura’s…” he hesitated, “habits?” The doctor was clearly trying to avoid the subject as best he could. 

      “No.” Ash whispered, so quietly the doctor might not have heard.  _ I should have known.  _ He thought.  _ I should have paid more attention and taken better care of him. _ The doctor only wrote down on his clipboard.

      “If you’re alright with it, could you explain to me what exactly happened earlier this morning?” Ash only nodded his head. 

 

      It was about 2:00 AM when Ash first woke up to the muffled sobs of the raven haired boy next to him. He considered getting up to comfort Eiji but he had no idea how to comfort him. He was no good with words and it’s not like he was a touchy person either. But overall, he was scared that he would say the wrong thing and make Eiji’s situation worse. So, he decided to let him be. After all, if Eiji really needed him, he would wake him up. 

      Ash had never regretted a decision more in his life. 

      He woke up again at 6:34 AM. The bed was eerily empty next to him, but Ash just shrugged it off and continued his morning routine anyway. Eiji was likely already in the kitchen making breakfast or reading the new paper. Ash smiled. Eiji had gotten into the habit of reading the paper so he could talk about it with Ash, even if Ash would tease him when he couldn’t read a certain word correctly.

      He stretched and swung his feet off the side of the bed so he could get up and take a shower. He pushed open to the door to bathroom and... his heart stood still. Lying on the floor, unconscious, was a raven haired boy covered in blood. In his hands was a razor. “Oh my god…” Ash breathed, lips trembling. Scars covered Eiji’s forearms, some old and healed, some freshly cut. Ash thought he might vomit. There was so much blood, and Eiji looked so still. 

      Running to the phone, Ash dialed 911. The second he got off the phone, he was back by Eiji’s side. Ash cradled Eiji’s pale body in his arms and gently stroked his hair.  _ I’m sorry.  _ He kept saying,  _ I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I let this happen to you… _ Ash felt like s broken record, constantly repeating himself. Tears streamed down his face relentlessly, but Ash couldn’t bring himself to care.

      Even when the paramedics arrived to take them to the hospital, Ash was still holding onto Eiji’s hand.  _ This can’t be real.  _ He thought as the sirens blared in his ears.  _ This has to be a nightmare. _ But no matter how many times he closed his eyes tight and tried to imagine that he was dreaming, the harsh reality of death wouldn’t leave him alone. 

      Soon enough, they had reached the hospital and Eiji was taken away from him, once again. 

_     “Please,”  _ Ash had cried,  _ “please don’t make me leave him again.” _ But Ash was too weak to fight, he was feeling too sick to breakaway from the grip of the nurses who took him back to the waiting room. 

      “Please…” Ash repeated. “Please don’t take him away from me…” The doctor beside him put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly as sobs racked through him. He obviously wanted to help him, but it’s not like he could promise Eiji’s safety. 

      “Mr. Callenreese, please take as much time as you need. We can continue questions when you’re ready.” And with that, the doctor left, taking his clipboard with him. Ash wasn’t sure how long he sat there crying. It could have been minutes, or it could have been an hour. Nothing really seemed to matter anymore honestly. 

      Once he got his breathing back to a more normal pace, Ash sat up and walked around the hospital to take his mind off of things. The hallways were loaded with pink and red decorations for Valentine’s Day, which was, ironically, today. Of course it was just Ash’s luck that he would nearly lose the love of his life on what should have been a romantic holiday. He could almost laugh at the irony, but he didn’t have the energy, nor the spirit to do so. He made his way back to the waiting room and sat down again. 

      The only entertainment he had was the tv in the back corner of the room playing some corny sitcom that didn’t have any sound playing on it. Ash stared at the tv blankly for what seemed like hours until a nurse approached him with a gentle smile. 

      “Mr. Callenreese, the doctors would like to speak with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> AAaaaaaaa I’m so sorry T0T I know it’s Valentines Day and you’re hoping for some good ol fluff but when I read @sass_lona’s (go check out their twitter :D) tweet on twitter with this idea I couldn’t help myself;;; Also I wrote this very quickly so please excuse any mistakes as I don’t have time to go back and fix things yet ;;;;;;;;;  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and if I have time I might add a part two to this to stitch our broken hearts back together uwu  
> Thank you for reading! Have a happy Valentine’s Day!!!


End file.
